The present inventive concept relates to a magnetic contactor and, more specifically, to a magnetic contactor with improved driving force at the time that contacts are closed.
In general, a magnetic contactor includes: a case having an accommodating space in the interior thereof; a contact unit provided in the interior of the case and opening and closing the contactor connected to a main power source and a load; and a driving unit driving the contact unit.
The contact unit includes a fixed contact connected to the main power source or the load and a moving contact disposed to be in contact with, or be separable from, the fixed contact. The driving unit includes a fixed core fixed to the interior of the case and a moving core connected to the moving contact to move the moving contact.
A magnetic contactor, according to the related art, has relatively high magnetic resistance due to a wide gap between the moving core and the fixed core, and accordingly, it may be difficult for a magnetic flux to pass across the gap. For this reason, at the time of initially closing the magnetic contactor, electromagnetic force may be low and operating time may be extended.